Build talk:Team - Teaseway
Yes, i know im too lazy to make this look good so do it for me Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:53, 14 February 2009 (EST) Build:Team - HA Teaseway. Tycn 09:01, 14 February 2009 (EST) :So? There are like 8 million versions people run, this actually covers them. Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:02, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::Like half of them run the build above, many others are just norgu tacked onto a standard build. I'd rather list the most common one and make the rest variants, especially since people going to a wiki are better off running sins anyway. Tycn 09:13, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::What's the point in only having 1 variant on PvX when there's a lot of other ways to run teaseway? Ricky vantof 09:15, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::Because it's the most common variant by far, easiest to run, and people generally wiki to find a set of bars, not to mix and match. Tycn 09:17, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::::Its not the easiest to run, its also the most common variant but nowhere near by far; And people go to wiki and have to choose between 2 different bars? DELETEE Rawrawr Dinosaur 09:19, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::::(ec)So we should only have builds on here that are easy to run? k brb deleting balanced. And these are a set of bars, you just have to pick one, you don't have to make the bars yourself. All the bars work equally well, hence the fact that they are variants. Ricky vantof 09:20, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::::The point of the build is that anyone can 1-2-3-4 and kill things. If a player is good enough to achive the same thing with a different frontliner, they're probably good enough to substitute aforementioned frontliner in themselves. I would rather document the most common variant than create a guide which will generally be less useful for the majority of players that come here. Tycn 09:29, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::::::If the player is good enough to achieve same thing with a different frontliner? You're almost suggesting this build needs loads of skill. You can zzzzzz ventless farm with this; or actually 321 blow shit up if you're any good. A guide is more useful than a single bunch of skillbars tbh. Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:25, 15 February 2009 (EST) Don't most people run a Mo/P human rather then a hero and a E/Me with Mantra of Resolve now?:/ At least, that's what sees most play I believe. Brandnew. 18:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Uh, pretty sure i put down you can run mo/p human or 2nd hero. Taking mantra of resolve is just a variant to SH bar, just add it. Its like a +33 edit. 19:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Made a note under the Mo/P bar. FrostytheAdmin 19:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) People started running a E/Me with mantra of resolve. Add to variants or modify build? Spikeownage 13:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Read like, three lines up. I also think it's amazing people run a counter on their ele because people run the same build as they do. <3. Brandnew. 13:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Nerf to SoH makes it useless on the monk bar? 00:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) So I hurd Lots of people run Tease again. --Frosty 19:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Coz no1 runs IWAY Exo Oo 20:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::people did not stop running tease because of iway, nor did they start running it because there is no iway. Tease had a better chance against iway than most builds, so that reasonings pretty dum Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::When most people could beat tease with IWAY more than IWAY with teaseway. Exo Oo 13:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) lol. only got re-vetted yday Exo Oo 11:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC)